


A Conversation Between Colleagues

by sdjlebow



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 01:58:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12571180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdjlebow/pseuds/sdjlebow
Summary: Enoch, the man who has taken the Shield team, meets with his superior. They discuss the one left behind and his true purpose in all of this.





	A Conversation Between Colleagues

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my theory for why Fitz was left behind.

It had been quick getting Coulson and the others out, though Enoch had not understood why they had left behind the one they truly needed: Leo Fitz. After all, he was the most important of them, considering his leader's personal interest in the young scientist. Granted, Leo was young and had no idea of what was coming. None of them did. Not even the subordinates who had helped collect the team had knowledge of the real reason behind the gathering. They wouldn't have been able to question the orders anyways. If they had, they would have been silenced and never seen again. 

He entered the leader's room. He was watching the monitor. There had been cameras placed inside the spaceship to watch the team. However, there was also cameras focused on Leo's location on Earth. Leo's wrists were tied to a chair in a room surrounded by guards.

"You sure that's a good, sir?" The words came out of Enoch's mouth far more easily than he expected. "He won't be willing to cooperate if we hold him like this."

The leader looked up at him, turning away from the monitor. "I'm sure he'll be willing. Once he sees me." 

"He doesn't even know who you are. What you are. What he is. And if he did, I doubt he'd be willing." Enoch argued. "Why did you want the rest of his team here anyways? Virgil and some of the others may have been stupid enough to fall for that destiny crap, but I doubt they've fallen for it."

"Don't you think," the leader said, the anger in his stone getting stronger, "that I had a different idea for how to get to Leo. Radcliffe was supposed to deliver my message, but the lying fool didn't bother with it. If he had, I wouldn't have had to resort to such extreme measures to get to my son. Besides, I doubt that the team would've been willing to let him go. Especially the girl." The leader moved his head back to the monitor for a second to stare out at Jemma Simmons, Leo's girlfriend. He had heard of his son's girlfriend from Radcliffe, but had been expecting someone softer in the eyes. However, those eyes had seen so much. Just like his son.

"You can go. And Enoch, if you ever question my authority again...well you should know by now what will happen."

"Of course Mr. Fitz."

And with that Enoch left Alistair Fitz alone. Alistair returned back to his original focus, watching his son, who was yelling and screaming, having no idea of what was going on.

"I've got you now, Leopold. Nothing can stop you from fulfilling your destiny. Fulfilling our race's destiny. Do what's best for our people."

 


End file.
